Foreign Exchange/Transcript
Translations are noted between brackets (). Mallory: Okay children, settle down, settle down. Okay? Now you may have noticed some new faces here today. As you know, our school is playing host to a few foreign exchange students, so I would like to welcome Friedrich, Hansel and Wolfgang. Cast: Hi! Mallory: Very good. Matt: Thank you, everyone, we are very happy to be here in your America. Mallory: Oh, Adam here speaks a little German, don't you? Adam: Oh, yeah. Mallory: Go ahead, don't be shy. Adam: Guten tag, ihr seht gut aus. (Good day, you look good) Matt: How nice to meet someone who has taken the time to learn our beautiful language! Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen! (It's nice to meet you) Stephen: What did he say? Adam: "It's nice to meet you." Mallory: Okay. Alright, good job Adam. Okay, class, we're going to begin today with this equation. We left off here yesterday, was anyone able to figure out the answer? No? Okay, Friedrich, would you like to take a guess? Matt: I'm afraid I do not know. Mallory: Ah, that's okay. Matt: What is the answer? Mallory: Oh, I can't tell you that, or you'll never learn. Matt: Excuse me? Mallory: I said I'm not gonna tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself. Matt: Perhaps I did not make myself clear. What is the answer to the equation? Mallory: Friedrich, I don't know how the classes are in Germany, but here... Matt: Boys! Mallory: What?! What are you doing?! Hansel, Wolfgang! Matt: Now then, Fräulein, let us in this little game of ours. Mallory: What are you talking about? Matt: You will give us the information we are seeking, and if you continue to hold your tongue, we have ways of loosening it… So what will it be, Fräulein, shall we boil you like a Hasenpfeffer? Or will you give us the answer? Mallory: Friedrich, the answer is nine. Matt: What did you say? Mallory: I said the answer is nine. Adam: Oh no, nein means no in German! Stephen: He doesn't understand! Friedrich... Matt: Silence, American Schwein! Adam: Schwein means pig! Stephen: Shut up, I know! Matt: So, you continue to refuse… You are very brave… or foolish. Mallory: I told you, the answer was nine. Matt: So defiant to the bitter end. There are many tools of torture one can use, Fräulein. Even something as simple as a common household spoon. Unfortunately, your cafeteria only carries sporks, but it will suffice. Mallory: Please! No! Matt: I do not desire to make you suffer in front of your students and have them cry like little baby children. Just give me the answer! Mallory: Nine! Matt: So be it! Mallory: No! It's nine! Adam: Wait! Wait, let me show you. I'll write it down. Matt: Very well. Give him some chalk, Hansel, but watch him. Closely. Adam: It's like this. Matt: Oh! I see! Wunderbar! Oh! This innocent misunderstandings between cultures is rather amusing, don't you think? Give her some chocolate, Hansel. Stacey: Apologies. James: Bonjour! Bonjour! Comment ça va? Bien? Bonjour. Eh, this the class of mathematiques? (Hello! Hello! How are you? Good? Hello.) Mallory: Oh, you must be Pierre? James: Eh, oui. (Eh, yes) Mallory: Class, this is yet another of the foreign exchange students, Pierre from France. James: Merci, merci. De rien. C'est bon. (Thank you, thank you. You're welcome. It's good.) James: Bonjour. Liquorice? Dulce. (Hello. Licorice? Sweet.) Matt: Guten tag, Pierre. I'm afraid you have taken my seat. (Good day) James: I surrender! I surrender! Je ne veux pas mourir! (I don't want to die!) Category:Season 1